Culpablemente adorable
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo cuando sus grandes ojos verdes voltean y capturan tu alma. ¿Ser adorable es parte de sus artimañas? Seguramente sí.


**Título: Culpablemente inocente**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **No hay nada que ver aquí, sigan de largo al fic por favor, no es como si algo del universo de Harry Potter me perteneciese...

**Número ****de palabras: 396**

**Beteado por Angelito BloodSherry**

**Personaje: Poppy Pomfrey**

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de Octubre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

NA: Ok, este es un WI muuuuy extraño pero que me encantaría ver en algún fic. Si alguien sabe de algo así con toques medio cómicos, sería mega feliz de conocerlo. No les digo más para no hacer spoiler pero las veré en las notas del final

* * *

—¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo, Poppy? —La mano de Millicent sobre tus hombros te devuelve a la realidad, quisieras dejar de temblar.

—Tengo que, Ministra Bagnold.

Millicent hace una mueca ante el título, pero no replica, sabe que ahora mismo es importante para ti el respetar las formalidades. Aun así lo intenta una última vez.

—Nadie te culparía, todos le temen por igual.

Ambas se miran con el miedo reflejándose en sus pupilas, asientes decidida. Sabes que tu nuevo _paciente_ es demasiado peligroso y poderoso como para ser dejado sin supervisión.

—Tengo que —repites con convicción.

La Ministra asiente cuadrando los hombros y te conduce al lugar donde mantienen al asesino que ha capturado la vista del mundo mágico.

Es demasiado joven.

Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo cuando sus grandes ojos verdes voltean y capturan tu alma. ¿Ser adorable es parte de sus artimañas? Seguramente sí.

La cuadrilla de aurores dispuesta alrededor adopta una posición de firmes ante la presencia de Millicent, admiras su temple ante la aterradora situación. Ella alza su varita y, por un instante, los hechizos que protegen la celda de cristal se hacen visibles.

Es entonces cuando escuchas por primera vez su voz.

—Uuces, uuces onitas. —Todas las varitas apuntan instantáneamente al infante balbuceante que ha empezado a carcajearse y soltar palmadas.

¿Quién habría podido predecir que el mayor mago oscuro de la época se vería completamente indefenso en un mameluco con pies de conejito?

Los segundos pasan y es solo hasta que el niño bosteza acurrucándose en el suelo que la postura de todos se relaja. Toda precaución es importante. Si ha matado a Voldemort, ¿qué no podría hacerle al mago promedio?

—Aún no decidimos si debería ser besado —admite Millicent acercándosele—, su crimen no tiene precedentes.

Silenciosamente estás de acuerdo, reprimes el impulso de salir corriendo. Es un asesino y su mera presencia congela tu sangre.

—Nunca antes habíamos tenido un mago capaz de matar tan joven... y menos sin mostrar culpabilidad alguna.

Por un momento te preguntas cómo es posible que pueda dormir tan tranquilamente. ¿Acaso soñará con su próximo reinado?

—Harry James Potter, serás juzgado por el asesinato de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Es la declaración de Millicent antes de salir, la mirada somnolienta se posa sobre ti y solo puedes imaginar la venganza que ese monstruo sin corazón ha de estar planeando contra ti. Ojalá pudieras huir.

* * *

NA: Así queeeee… pues empecé a imaginarme los miedos más ridículos posibles porque quería algo en plan cómico, y aunque Charlie domador de dragones lloriqueando por una cucaracha era un gran candidato, pues este WI llamó mi atención.

Se imaginan que a un bebé Harry lo hubiesen juzgado por derrotar a Voldemort en vez de haber sido celebrado, hubiese sido temido por su gran poder? XD solo no podía sacar de mi cabeza a toda la cuadrilla de aurores super pendientes de él y temblando cada que el crio balbuceaba o lloraba porque obviamente es una mente criminal capaz de asesinar con magia sin varita jajaaj XD mi pobre bebé…

Ah y por cierto Creo que por alguna razón, Dumbledore se murió y por eso no está aquí adorando y defendiendo a Harry… mi teoría es que una cabra lo empujó, misteriosamente, desde la punta de un risco justo después de comerse su varita :)

Gracias por leer y acompañarme en el camino a la locura.


End file.
